Parallel Universe
by UnisonFrontier112
Summary: A portal suddenly appeared on the place where the final battle (Tekken Blood Vengeance) was held. Curious, the gang entered it, and discovered that things can be really surprising, or deceiving. JX, HJ and AL. Pairings will appear later on.
1. Prologue

**It takes place after the Blood Vengeance movie.**

 **Oh yeah, I don't own the Tekken Characters here. They belong to Harada.**

* * *

The sky was peaceful and blue, well obviously. The students in the Kyoto International School are enjoying their lunches and the company of their friends, boyfriends, etc.

One young girl sat under a tree, enjoying the view and the peacefulness. She sighed as a leaf fall onto her head.

It's been 2 months after the incident and Shin Kamiya's death, and she slowly tried to move on, with Alisa on her side.

She can't help but to think about Jin's words. What does he mean by defeating him?

Surely she, herself, can't do that.

She can't be as powerful as the devil boy himself. He must be crazy to think about that. Overall, she couldn't help but to sigh in sadness. He is gone, again. After all years she chased after him, determined to help him at all cause.

And what did he do?

Shoved her away. She understand about his devil gene and more, but she knows he can't face it all alone.

Or maybe she is just being delusional?

 _Maybe I should stop. I'm nothing but an annoyance to his eyes._

She tried to calm herself with the calm wind, and smiled softly. It was really peaceful.

Until,

A familiar voice interrupted it.

"Oi Midget, I brought your bento!"

Ling Xiaoyu sighed as her friend, Hwoarang, snapped her back to reality. He can be truly annoying sometimes, but he is still a loyal friend. He would do anything just to protect the ones he love, just like herself.

Although she can be a little selfish, she admitted, no matter how many times Miharu denied it, she is still a naive girl.

How depressing.

"Thanks, Hwoarang." She muttered, as he sat down next to her and smiled. His smile faded a little when he saw her face.

"Are you thinking about Kazama again?" He asked. She was silent, so he took her silence as a yes.

"Look, he can be an ass, but I'm sure he wants you to be safe."

"I know that. But what if.."

Her thoughts were interrupted by Alisa's voice.

"Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, you better come see this!"

Hearing her excited and serious voice means it is really interesting.

* * *

"What do you mean a portal opened up?" Asuka asked, as her eyes scanning the article on the laptop screen. It showed a picture of a huge mist, with a luminous light under it.

'Remember the meteor crash weeks ago?" Everyone nodded. 3 days after Shin's death, a meteor crashed to where the final battle is. Xiaoyu and Alisa thought it was odd, so Nina ordered Alisa to investigate.

It was nothing but a simple meteor, but Xiaoyu had a bad feeling about it.

"It said that an unknown energy gathered around the meteor, thus creating a portal. I don't know if it's true or not, but I would say it's a 50/50."

"How come 50/50?" Lili asked, surprising Asuka. She never engaged in a scientific discussion before. She told her it was boring.

 _She really knows how to surprise me sometimes._

"Well, if you notice, the electricity here seems to weaken, and the atmosphere is really heavy." Julia answered, as she closed her laptop.

"I'd say investigate this later night!" Hwoarang yelled, slamming his fist on the table.

"Are you insane? There might be chemicals in this mist that could kill us!" Asuka yelled.

"I'd say there is chemicals but it's not safe for animals only. Scientist proved it when they visited there, but the atmosphere is really heavy, that they couldn't go further." Julia said, as she faced the window.

"This can be a risky investigation if we do this."

"Do what?" Xiaoyu asked, as Julia turned to them with a serious expression.

"Investigate inside the portal." Everyone was shocked. They've been with Julia when it comes to Science, but they never knew she would go this far.

It's really surprising.

"I'm down. Who else wants to go?" Hwoarang said, surprising everyone, especially Julia.

"If this is a chance to see you scream like a girl, then I'm in." Xiaoyu said, smiling. Hwoarang scowled as she laughed.

"I'll go as well." Alisa muttered, knowing that this later would be the part of a mission that Nina would order later on.

The rest agreed and denied. The only ones that are joining are Xiaoyu, Alisa, Julia, Hwoarang, Asuka and Lili.

"Alright. Meet me at that area in exact 10pm."

* * *

In the Mishima Zaibatsu, everyone is busy preparing for the upcoming war, Alisa came in and saw Nina, who was waiting for her.

"You already know the mission is, right?" Nina asked Alisa, who nodded. Lars sighed as Nina left, leaving him and Alisa.

"If I could only change you Alisa.."

"What do you mean, Lars?" Alisa asked, her head tilting.

Adorable is the word Lars thought as he looked away.

"Nothing."

Inside the office, Jin only nodded as Nina discussed the plans.

"Good. We will follow behind them as they enter successfully." He said, as he leaned further on his chair. Nina raised her eyebrows when he said 'we', but she ignored it. After she left the office, Jin was deep into his thoughts. It could be a dangerous investigation, but he is curious to see if there is anything beyond the portal that could get rid of the devil gene.

 _If lives are risked in this mission, then so be it._

* * *

At 9:50pm, Alisa flew to the spot, carrying Xiaoyu and Hwoarang in the process. He was shocked that she was an android, but oh well.

It can be his last discovery when the investigation fails.

"We're here." Xiaoyu said, snapping him out of his thoughts, as they found Lili and the others waiting for them.

"How did you get here?" Hwoarang asked.

"Lili's helicopter." Asuka deadpanned.

"Well, wear this," Julia gave them a necklace. "Advice from Zafina to wear this to avoid any bad spiritual encounter."

After all of them prepared, Julia took a deep breath before all of them jumped into the portal.

There was an unknown impact before all of them were knocked unconscious.

* * *

It felt like hours as Xiaoyu opened her eyes. The sky was normal, except the clouds are really dark. The atmosphere was tense and eerie.

 _Was it successful?_

As everyone woke up, they stared at the building in front of them.

"Isn't that our school?" Hwoarang asked.

"Yes, but it looks different. Let's check the backyard." Julia said, as everyone went to the backyard. The leaves looks rotten, but some are still fresh. As they investigated the students, their eyes widened as they saw a familiar face.

"JIN?!" They all yelled, before hiding in the bushes as the said person turned in confusion.

"Shit, where are we? And why is Kazama look so peaceful?" Hwoarang whispered.

"I can conclude that we're.." Julia said.

"Where?" Asuka said.

"..In the parallel universe."

* * *

A young woman sat on her throne, smirking at the large screen, which showed destruction and corpses of people.

"China is successfully occupied, madam. Any new orders?" A young man asked, as he stood patiently.

"Oh nothing. You are dismissed." She muttered, as he nodded and left. As the door closed, she smirked as lightning strikes, lightening the room, revealing the woman's heterochromatic eyes.

"A new age has begun."

* * *

 **Update might be a little long.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Friday in the story, btw. I do not own the characters.**

 **Since they are disguising themselves to avoid confusion, these are their alias.**

 **Hwoarang: Kai**

 **Xiaoyu: Haruka**

 **Asuka: Jill**

 **Lili: Milly.**

 **Alisa stayed the same.**

 **I do not own the characters. They belong to Harada himself.**

* * *

After they made sure no one is watching them, they slipped away from the bush and to the nearby cafe, Moonbucks, where most of them spend time studying, reviewing or laugh about their day, while drinking their latte or frappe .

You're no fun, not only just by studying, it's just without latte, frappe or smoothie, it's boring.

"It's so similar to our Moonbucks, except it's not Green Tea Latte, it's Strawberry Tea!" Lili said, pouting. Asuka sighed, knowing that she loves those lattes. Mostly, she bought them for her.

 _I owe her another latte, again_.

"Oh great. What now? We don't have money, clothes or anything with us!" Hwoarang asked, as he leaned on the comfy chair.

"Lucky for you, I brought my money and my laptop. We can search for hotels and malls, so we can try to live normally before the portal appears again." Julia said. "According here, the portal disappears right after it sent you to your destination."

"How long until it appears again?" Xiaoyu asked.

"I have no idea." Julia muttered. Everyone groaned in disappointment.

"What? If this will take forever, I will miss the event in my game!" Hwoarang complained, as Xiaoyu slapped him gently on the shoulder.

"We are here in the parallel universe, and the only thing you're worried about is your game?" Asuka muttered. He just grinned at her.

"We need a plan." She added, as Julia nodded.

"To make sure we're not increasing any suspicions towards people, because we look like our opposite, we have to make a disguise." Julia explained, as the register called their name for their orders.

"And how do we do that?" He asked, as he took a sip of his latte.

"Well, we can buy wigs, etc. Also, we have to attend our school again, with an alias." Julia said.

"I'd go by Kai." Hwoarang said. Xiaoyu sighed.

 _Of course, he names himself after the fire guy from Ninjago._

"I'll go by Haruka." Xiaoyu murmured. Hwoarang scoffed.

 _Of course, she named herself after Sailor Uranus._

"Jill." -Asuka.

"Milly." -Lili.

 _What an odd name._ Both of them thought about each other's names.

"I'll stay with my name. I don't know who is the boss in Mishima Zaibatsu in this world, so I don't think I exist." Alisa said.

"Good point. I do wonder though, what do you look like in this world.." Xiaoyu muttered

"Then it's decided. At first thing tomorrow, we will apply in the school, and continue with our lives until the portal appears again." Julia said.

"I do wonder though, what does our opposite self looks like?" Asuka wondered.

"Well, tables might have turned, I think." Xiaoyu murmured.

Few days later, all of them attended the same school they went to. It's funny though, since they immediately gained popularity, especially Hwoarang, much to his pleasure and Julia's displeasure. All are still similar, but the differences made them wonder.

Why is Jin so nice?

Why is Heihachi so kind?

How are the Mishima family got along so much?

Where is Xiaoyu, Miharu and Hwoarang?

Why is Asuka a nerd, and Lili a goth emo?

Before they could question even more, they facepalmed. They are in a parallel universe, of course it is the opposite. But some questions still lingered.

It made them nervous for some reason, but they let it slide and tried to enjoy the life inside the parallel universe.

Back in their universe, Miharu sat on her desk, worried. Xiaoyu and others are marked absent today, which is odd, because they're rarely absent.

Yes, even Hwoarang. The good ol' rebel boy attends school everyday.

You will find out soon why, though.

 _Not only that, Panda missed Xiaoyu and Alisa as well. Wherever you are, please be safe._

* * *

"Oi, Kai." Jin called, as he tapped him on his shoulder.

"Yes, Jin?" Hwoarang asked, feeling uneasy. He could never get use to this version of his own rival. Whenever he see his peaceful face, he mentally shuddered.

"Be my partner for this project." He answered.

"Um, sure." He had no choice though. Julia was in another class, anyways.

"You know what's funny, though?"

"What is it?" For some reason, Hwoarang felt nervous.

"You look like Hwoarang, but with a lighter expression." His eyes widened slightly.

Shit, even with the disguise, I still look like myself? What does he mean by lighter expression?

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, curious.

"Ah," Jin muttered, as he leaned down on his chair, "He is moodier, dark and aloof. One day, he disappeared though, I have no idea why or how, but the G Corporation is involved."

 _Oh, that shit still exists in this universe? I know that the Zaibatsu doesn't exist, but what replaces it, though? Yeesh, I sound like Jin._

"I see," He murmured.

Afraid to discuss even more, he stood up.

"Okay, well I have to meet Haruka at the backyard now. See ya!" Hwoarang said, as he dashed away, leaving a confused Jin behind.

"What's wrong with that guy." He muttered. He then shrugged and continued his work. For some reason, he had a suspicious feeling about them, but he let it slide for the day.

* * *

"Shit, I don't even know if our disguise is working!" Hwoarang said, as he punched the tree.

"What gives it away?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Jin is too smart, no matter what universe we're in, he is gonna find out later on who we are!" He said, as he slid down on the grass.

Xiaoyu sighed as she sat down beside him.

"Look," She started. "It's the only choice we have until the portal is open. If they do find out, it can lead us to more discoveries and clues, right?" She finished, as she flipped her hair.

"Yeah. You're right." He muttered, as both of them stared at the sky once again. There was a few moment of silence before he spoke up.

"You know, you flip your hair a lot ever since you abandoned that pigtail style." He said. 3 weeks after the event, she decided to abandoned the pigtails stule, saying it was too "childish" for her age. Of course, everyone disagreed but respected her change anyways.

"Really?" She laughed. He made her look, and sound like Homura.

Everything was peaceful, until Xiaoyu noticed something.

"What is that..?" She asked, as the plane kept coming close. Both of their eyes widened as they saw it's coming closer.

"It's going to hit the school!" She yelled, as the plane crashed to the side of the building. All of them ran to find the others, ignoring the screams of the students.

 _Great, Just effing great. I wonder if our new nemesis would be still the same, or worse than Jin and Kazuya himself?_

* * *

 **Behind the Scenes (Part 1):**

"Okay, first of all, let's make a commercial about hair products!" The Author yelled, smiling. Everyone, who gathered up by The Author, myself, was confused, but decided to go along to avoid bad consequences.

Very bad consequences.

"Good idea," Lili said. "But first of all, who is going to be the hair model thingy?"

The Author grinned and pointed at Xiaoyu.

"Me? Why?" She asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Girl, you flip your hair like Homura now ever since you let the pigtails go! So why don't you do it for us?" She said, grinning. Xiaoyu sighed, and nodded.

"Go girl, flip your hair like a boss!" Miharu yelled.

"Okay, let's start it! Hwoarang and Asuka, read your lines." The Author yelled, throwing the papers at them, as lights went off.

" _Dull and boring hair?" Asuka started, as lights shine on Xiaoyu._

 _"Well, change it!" Hwoarang said, as Xiaoyu flipped her hair._

 _"With all new L'oréal Paris Shampoo and Conditioner, your hair will shine like a rainbow!" He said, as Asuka stared at him weirdly._

 _Xiaoyu's hair flowed and shined, making everyone stared at it with awe._

 _"L'oréal," The Author started._

 _"_ _ **Because Jin Kazama is worth it."**_

"Are you for real?" Xiaoyu deadpanned, as they went back to their seat.

The Author grinned.

"Hell yes."

Everyone sighed. It's just the beginning of The Author's crazy adventures with them.

In Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin sneezed lightly.

"Bless you," Nina started. "This room was just cleaned, is it allergy season?"

"As if I have an allergy," Jin scoffed. "Someone must have been talking about me somewhere."

"It might be your dear girlfriend." Nina said, as she left. It took Jin a few seconds to realize what she meant.

"Hey, She is not my girlfriend!"

 _ **Yet**_.

* * *

 **Lol, I can't help it but to do those stuff. It's funny. Anywho, enjoy reading. I'll update sooner or later.**


End file.
